This Love
by jennicaxo
Summary: What happens when you accidentally kick someone's laptop? Lol I suck at summaries, just read. This is about Randy/YOU so you don't wanna miss this. Y/N stands for "Your Name" btw. Randy/YOU {Oneshot}


_**Hey guys, Jennica here. This is my first fic so please be kind to me. Anyways, enjoy!**_

This Love

You just woke . You turned your body and saw your boyfriend of 3 years, Randy Orton, using his laptop on the other side of the bed.

"Good Morning." he told you while he pecked your lip.

"Morning" you yawned in response. "What time is it."

"10am, you have to get up now you know."

"Mmmkay."

20 minutes later you still didn't get up and Randy started tickling you.

"BABE .STOP .NOW." You said in between laughs

"Not until you get up."

"STOP PLEASE STOP." You begged almost breatheless. "OK OK I'M UP NOW."

You got up so fast that you kicked Randy's laptop. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry."

You saw Randy's face build up with anger.

"See what you did Y/N!?" He shouted.

"I'm sorry... And it's not my fault you were the one tickling me." You responded with your voice so low you're almost whispering.

"OH SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT?! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU COULDN'T GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP! YOU ALWAYS NEED SOMEONE TO HOLD YOUR HAND AND GUIDE YOU. YOU'RE USELESS MOST OF THE TIME. HELL I'M LIKE YOUR SLAVE HERE AND I THINK MY LIFE WOULD BE MUCH BETTER IF YOU MOVE OUT OR SOMETHING" Randy was shouting all over the place now.

By this time, tears are streaming down your cheeks. "I'm gonna go... get some air." You replied while grabbing your purse.

You ran out of your house crying. How could he freak out over a laptop? "Maybe it was Samantha's gift to him." You thought. After walking for what it seemed like hours, you saw a starbucks cafe and decided to stop by since you just woke up and hadn't had anything yet.

You ordered a venti iced tea and that's enough for you since you're on your so called diet.

You just sat there thinking about all he said. LAZY. USELESS. MOVE OUT. You could feel your eyes well up and you quickly blinked back tears. "I'm one horrible girlfriend." You thought.

Randy was just sitting on the bed staring at his broken laptop on the floor. "I exaggerated, she's probably mad at me." He thought. He called you, his sweet love, lazy and useless? And most of all, he practically told you to MOVE OUT. "That's it, I'm gonna look for her." He got up when he suddenly realized that you need time to stay away from him at least for a few hours. He stopped in his tracks. "I'll give her time to think." He walked back to your bed and layed down thinking about you.

After finishing your iced tea, you decided to walk again. While walking you passed by Walmart and decided to go in. You were just wearing sweats and converse but you didn't care. At least your hair's still in place... right? You went to the electronics section to get new earphones when you passed by some laptops. You suddenly thought about Randy. "I should probably get him a new one since I kicked his and for being such a bad girlfriend." You thought. After looking at them, you decided to get Randy a Macbook Air since you have your credit card in your purse to go. "Hope he likes it." You thought. You looked at your phone and realized it's already 12:30pm. Since your feet are killing from all the walking, you decided to head home. Oh and yeah, Randy wants you to "move out" so you better start packing.

When you got home (you took the bus), you saw that the house is quiet. "He must be sleeping." You thought as you sat down with his laptop. You went on your phone and after 5 minutes you heard footsteps from upstairs.

"Y/N." Randy muttered.

"Randy." You got up, not making eye contact. "I'm sorry I kicked your laptop, I got you a new one." You handed Randy the bag, still not making eye contact.

Before he could say anything, you rushed upstairs and started bringing out your suitcases to "move out."

Randy still stood there where you left him, this time he was dumbfounded because you got him a new laptop. "She didn't have to." He thought.

A loud thud from upstairs brought him back from his thoughts. He sat the laptop down and went upstairs. There he saw you on the floor holding your back with open suitcases beside you.

"Y/N, what are you doing?" He asked sounding alarmed and helped you to your feet

"I was just trying to get my carry on, could you get it for me?" You responded STILL not making any eye contact.

"Why do you need-" He suddenly realized what he said to you earlier. "Baby, I didn't mean to say those things, please don't leave me." He pulled you into a hug.

"But you wanted me to move out, and I was being such a bad girlfriend." You said.

"No, please don't leave me, I would be a mess without you. No, you're not a bad girlfriend, you're the best girl anyone could ask for." He muttered against the crook of your neck.

You pulled away from his hug and finally looked into his eyes, you saw remorse, you saw passion. "I would be lost without you too. I'm so sorry for being such a bad girlfriend. I'll change, I promise." You said holding both his hands while looking into his eyes.

"You're perfect just the way you are." He entwined his fingers with yours.

"Aww, baby. I love you so much." You pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry babe, it's not gonna happen again. I promise. I exaggerated. I love you more than anything else in this world baby." He whispered to your ear.

After that, he helped you put back your things in your closet and started working on his newly bought laptop.

"Let's take a picture." Randy suggested.

"Ok, wait, let me get the webcam up." You said while working on the webcam. "Ok here it is. Let's put 2 second timer. Is that enough?" You asked Randy.

"Yeah, I think that'll do it."

You snapped a picture with you and Randy kissing.

"Aw, that's cute." You said while looking at the picture.

"Let's put that as the wallpaper." You and Randy said in unison.

You and Randy chuckled.

"There, it looks pefect." You said while looking at his new wallpaper.

"Not as perfect as you." He put his arms around your waist.

"Aww." You said and pecked his lip.

Before you could do anything he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue on your bottom lip asking for entrance but you pulled away playfully.

"Aww, come on." Randy wailed.

You just stuck your tongue out at him.

"That's it, you're getting it." He said while he started to tickle you.

"NO BABE I MIGHT KICK THE LAPTOP AGAIN. STOP" You screamed in between laughs.

"Okay, your right, hold on a sec." Randy stopped to put the laptop in a safe place which gave you the oppurtunity to run. "BABE! GET BACK HERE." He demanded playfully running after you.

"YOU WON'T GET ME, YOU WON'T GET ME," You exclaimed in a childish way.

"That's where you're wrong, Y/N." He whispered in your ear while he grabbed your waist from behind.

"AHHH NOOOOO." You whined in defeat.

"I'll always have the upper hand." He said against the crook of your neck.

"Hmpft. Whatever Ran-" You were cut off when you felt Randy attacking your neck with lots of sloppy kisses. "RANDY STOP. OH MY GOD." You pleaded because you're super ticklish.

But that didn't do anything, he just tightened his grip around your waist.

You managed to get out of his sloppy kisses by turning your body around. Without saying anything you crahed your lips into his. When he asked for entrance you put your hand on his chest and playfully pushed him away.

"We have to get dinner ready." You said with a smile on your face.

"It can wait." Randy said while pulling you closer.

"Nope." You said with your AJ-smirk. You grabbed his shirt and purred "You're getting it after dinner."

"I like where this is going. What are we waiting for? Let's eat dinner!" Randy exclaimed.

"Whatever you say babe."

You and Randy ate dinner and made love of course. This is probably the most interesting day of your life, you and Randy loves each other, then suddenly you fought because of a laptop, and now you just made love.

"Yup, this is our love." You thought while you cuddled Randy.

_**I know, the ending sucked. I'm just not good at smuts. So how did I do? I know this is like too long but... Tell me how I did in the reviews and if I should make more of these WWE Superstar/You oneshots. PM me for suggestions? Love you. x**_


End file.
